Remembering Those Forgotten
by BookJunkie
Summary: Scott has been lashing out at people for no apparent reason and one not even he knows. Jott, but no major. .:This story will probably be redone, but I'll never take it off for those who enjoy it:.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Remembrance Day special – I'm aware that today is Remembrance day and this is only the first chapter so here's the plan: I'll write four chapters (it's very short) and post them today, tomorrow, Sunday and Monday because (for me at least) those are the days of the long weekend.

Chapter 1

The last bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classrooms, excited for a four-day long weekend (thanks to Remembrance Day and an inservice). Everyone that is, except Scott Summers. He trudged slowly through the hall to his locker, cursing under his breath as he got the combo of his lock wrong twice before it clicked open. He put away his books and grabbed what he'd need for homework before closing his locker once more and going out to the parking lot.

Scott kept his head down as he thought and accidentally ran into… Duncan. Of all people it _had_ to be Duncan. Scott just couldn't catch a break today. "Watch where you're going Summers!" Duncan smirked at him.

"Buzz off Mathews." Scott murmured as he slipped past. He didn't get far though as Duncan grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around.

"What the hell did you say to me?" He yelled.

"I said, screw off!" Scott shouted back. He kneeled Duncan in the crotch and started to walk away before he was confronted by… the principle of the high school. His day was just getting better and better!

"Scott Summers! To my office _immediately_."

Scott turned and rolled his eyes, which were luckily hidden by his sunglasses. He wouldn't have wanted to get in any more trouble.

XXxXxXX

The minute Scott walked out of the principle's office he panicked. He still had to drive everyone home! He ran to the parking lot to see his car (and almost all the other cars) had vanished. In it's place was Logan leaning on his motorcycle holding two helmets. He handed one to Scott as he walked up to him. "What're you doing here?" Scott asked, accepting the helmet.

"Jean 'eard through 'the grapevine' that ya 'ad gone to the principle's office and would be awhile, so she drove the kids 'ome with the spare keys ya gave 'er to ya car and asked me to pick ya up. What'd ya do, anyways?" Logan couldn't help but smirk. Maybe the kid was finally going to start acting like, well, a kid.

"I kneeled Duncan in the balls." Scott told him calmly, getting onto the bike.

Logan tried to cover his laughter by coughing, but he couldn't keep the slight pride and amusement from his voice as he asked, "What'd ya do that for?"

Scott took a deep breath. "I walked into him and insulted him, so he had stopped me. I didn't want to waste my time with him." He put on his helmet.

Logan stopped just before he put on his own helmet, "Scott, ya can't just go pickin' fights over nothing like that. Ya're usually much cooler than this. Is something wrong?"

Scott shook his head. "I guess I'm just tired."

Logan nodded, although still doubtful, and put on his helmet before riding off to the mansion.

XXxXxXX

Scott was sitting with professor X in the latter's office. Xavier wasn't too happy with Scott's quarrel with Duncan and had told him that. Scott explained that he was just tired, exactly as he had to Logan, and that a good nights rest would return everything to normal. He had a four-day weekend to sleep in if he didn't get enough rest during the night, he would be fine. Oh, how wrong he was!

It was Friday, the first day of the students' long weekend, and even though Scott had the intention of sleeping in he still woke up very early. Earlier than he usually did actually. About, two in the morning. He had woken up so early because of insomnia. He always had nightmares, but there had been more and they were more vivid recently. He saw memories that he couldn't quite place them. He had the routine ones still, of course. Of the plane crash, the orphanage, etc. Now, though, he saw memories of people he wasn't sure he knew but were familiar to him doing something that he couldn't remember in the morning. He was getting very frustrated!

Scott walked down the hall at about nine in the morning after a very early workout and saw Jean coming out of her bedroom. She gave him a cheery smile and started talking about the weather, danger room sessions, anything other than his encounter with Duncan. Scott finally cracked and shouted at her, "Shut up, would ya! Quit being a sheep and following me around all the time and leave me alone for once!" He hadn't meant it to be so harsh, but the lack of sleep wasn't doing very good for his mood. Jean's jaw dropped and her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she silently went back to her room, slamming the door.

Some heads were peeking out of bedroom doors, but Scott ignored them. He decided to go back down to the sub-levels and work out some more. Maybe using the punching bag might help a bit. That was where Logan found him a half an hour later. His teeth were clenched and he pulled Scott away from the punching bag and up against the wall. "What the 'ell is wrong with ya lately! Ya 'urt Duncan for no reason, I could 'ear ya in the danger room at three in the mornin' and now ya yell at Jean! What's wrong with ya!" Seeing that all Scott was going to do was glare at him rather than giving him an answer he sighed and then, more calmly, told him, "She's been crying in 'er room this entire time Scooter. She thinks it's something she did." He put Scott down. "I just want to know what's up, kid."

"Nothing's _up_, okay Logan? I just haven't been getting enough sleep," Scott stated calmly as he walked towards the punching bag once more.

Logan stopped him as realization struck him. "_Why_ haven't you gotten enough sleep?"

Scott looked at Logan and gulped. He backed away from him and Logan walked towards him until Scott's back reached the wall. "I… I guess I've been having nightmares…"

"Ya always 'ave nightmares kid, what's so different about this?"

"I don't know okay!" Scott shouted. "All I know is they're different. I can't even remember what they are, and I… I… I hate that!"

"Ya're taken your anger out on other people, Slym. Maybe ya should talk to Chuck, 'e could 'elp ya figure it all out. Just apologise to Jeannie first! She really cares 'bout ya, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Scott said, defeated. He promised to go to the professor after he talked to Jean. Which is where he was headed now.

XXxXxXX

Scott knocked on Jean's door quietly. It was about noon as it had taken him that long to get out of his work out clothes, shower, etc. She opened the door only slightly, but Scott could clearly see the tears in her eyes and the redness of her face. Logan had been right. "I… I'm sorry Jean."

She smiled weakly and invited him in, which he accepted. "I'm sorry too, I guess I was taking up too much of your space, not giving you enough time to yourself."

"Oh, Jean. It's not your fault, really. I'm just a little cranky lately."

"Nightmares?" she asked automatically. She knew him enough that when often a time when he was upset, and it was no one's fault, it had to do with his past and his memories.

"Nightmares," he confirmed. "They've been getting… weird… lately. I don't really understand them, so I'm going to go to the professor tomorrow. I'm not ready to go today, but Logan thinks he could help me."

Jean stood, a look of determination in her eyes. "I'm going with you then. Meet me here before you go." She ushered him out before he could protest and fixed herself up for the day.

XXxXxXX 

That day Scott snapped at two students during a danger room session, apologized afterwards, had to nurse a huge headache, couldn't concentrate while he tried to do his homework… basically he had a horrible day. Of course that night he had the same nightmares, but all of a sudden he felt like he had missed out on something important. He had no idea what it was, but it was very upsetting to him. What could it be? Perhaps the dear professor X could help him solve it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Telepathic Angel:** That certainly would make more Jott… There isn't too much in this chapter, but I plan on putting some more in the next chapter._

_**Amazing redd phoenix:** Thanks, hope you'll have close to the same opinion about this chapter!_

Chapter 2

Scott walked up to Jean's room and knocked on the door. He was in an even worse mood today than he was yesterday and it showed when he scowled at her as she came out and said, "Well, come on, we don't have all day. Let's just get it over with!"

She just nodded, knowing he didn't really mean to be so, well, mean. They walked to the professor's office after she confirmed that was where he was. She wanted deeply to take his hand in hers but she didn't want to upset him further. She knocked on the office's door and lead Scott in.

"Hello, I've been expecting you two. Now then, these nightmares. I'm going to have to go into your mind to see them Scott, is that okay?" Xavier wasted no time with small talk today. This was too serious of a matter. As Scott nodded tiredly Xavier put his hands on Scott's temple and entered his mind.

When Xavier pulled back to reality he had a weak smile on his face. "Scott what you were dreaming of was your father."

Scott frowned, "I can barely even remember what he looked like, never mind memories of him, how could I dream about him?"

Xavier replayed what he saw for Scott in his head. "You may not remember anything about him usually but in the back of your mind you do. Subconsciously you pulled the memories out while you were sleeping."

"I can't believe I forgot," Scott whispered and he turned and walked out of the room. Jean was about to go after him when Xavier stopped her saying he needed some time alone.

XXxXxXX

Ororo saw Scott walking through her garden with slumped shoulders. She went to him to see what was troubling him. "Leave me alone, witch," he replied to her coldly and kept on his way. Now totally confused she followed him, far enough away that he didn't notice her.

He went into the garage and she peeked around the corner. He got on Logan's older motorcycle (which he let Scott ride sometimes) and started the engine. She hid again as he rode out of the garage, not even wearing a helmet. It was very unlike Scott. Logan came around the corner and saw her. He greeted her with a cheerful grin. "Logan, quick, go follow Scott. He left on a your old motorcycle."

"Why should I follow 'im? 'e's allowed to take a joy ride once in awhile."

"He isn't wearing a helmet, he snapped at me… I'm really worried, please just follow him."

"Alright, alright, I think I know where 'e went anyways." Logan reassured her, getting on his new bike.

XXxXxXX

Logan slowed down as he got closer to the clearing. He stopped entirely when he got there and looked around. Scott usually came here when he was upset. It was a Cliffside, surrounded by a forest, that over looked Bayville. He spotted Scott immediately sitting right at the edge of the cliff with his legs hanging over it. Logan didn't want to startle him so he kept his voice low as he said, "Scott. Are you okay?" He waited until Scott shook his head in acknowledgement before he strode over to him and sat next to him. It was only about 5pm now, but the sun had been setting rather early in November and the day was slowly starting to fade into the night. They sat in silence for a few moments before Logan asked, "What 'appened with Charles?"

Scott hesitated before answering, "He showed me my dreams."

"What were they about?"

Turning to the sky as if seeking answers, Scott responded with, "My father."

That definitely got Logan's attention, as the subject of Scott's parents weren't discussed very often. "What of your father?"

Scott whispered once more, as if ignoring Logan's question, "I can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what, Scott?"

"Forgot him. I forgot everything about him; I still can't remember it all. I haven't remembered him for a long time, Logan. Now I've missed my chance." He got up and went to his bike.

"Scott!" Logan tried to stop him, but he sped away once more. He, in turn, hopped on his bike and rode after him.

Scott turned a sharp corner, catching Logan off guard. He skidded to a stop before he too turned. Now there was a far greater distance between them. Scott turned off the road and into the ditch before blasting through the trees. Logan tried to follow him but lost sight, and smell, of him fairly quickly. Defeated, and out of options, Logan headed back to the mansion.

XXxXxXX

"Where the fuck could 'e 'ave gone!" Logan bellowed to the small group of people gathered in the den. They consisted of: Xavier, Ororo, Hank and Jean.

"Calm down Logan, Scott just needs some time to himself," Xavier stated to the burly man.

"Some time to 'imself? Why would 'e need some time to 'imself! What 'appened, Chuck?"

"What did happen professor, you know, what did you see in Scott's head? What's happening?" Jean asked softly.

Sighing Xavier told them the whole story. When he was done they agreed to search for Scott if he hadn't returned in one hour. He didn't, of course, but it wasn't as easy to find him as they expected. He was blocking them out, his mind shields were even strong enough to stop Xavier from entering. They split up to search for him on foot, or in a vehicle really. Logan went on his bike, Hank and Ororo went with one car and Jean, now accompanied by Rogue and Kitty, went in another. If they needed back up, which it ended that they did, Bobby and Kurt would come in yet another car (Kurt had finally gotten his licence). Xavier stayed at the mansion concentrating on Scott to find an opportunity to enter his mind. That didn't happen at all that night, though, and the rest finally had to come back. Xavier searched still all through the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ravenrockstheworld:** Relax! It says in this chapter! Yes, you and I have been using that colorful language since the fourth grade! (Ah, the good old days!)_

_**Amazing redd phoenix: **Thanks! I think every author's work gets better each time, so it's wonderful to hear that that's the case for me! _

_**Telepathic Angel:** There's some Jott in here, especially for you, lol. Notice I did update sooner in the day than I did the other two chapters, I can never say no to a good 'pweeze'. _

_**Diaz F:** It would make for a good story if Scott's father had done something horrible to him, but we'll leave that to Jack (his foster dad). Chris Summers was supposed to be a protagonist in the comics so I don't feel the need to make him an antagonist in this story. I'd keep that idea for yourself though, I'm sure you could make it into a great story!_

_**Jacx: **- hands a tissue and notices the box is almost empty - don't worry, this chapter isn't quite as sad!_

Chapter 3

Scott awoke early in the morning in an alley of one of the streets in Bayville. He was still depressed and decided to keep moving. He checked quickly to make sure he hadn't been robbed then continued on his way. He paused, feeling someone in his mind, he put up his mental shields. He had let his guard down and now they would surely find him. He leaped into a run, trying to get away as fast as he could.

XXxXxXX

Xavier's cheerful voice rang in the X-men's heads (the official one's only). – I've found him! –

Jean both ran and flew to the common room where they were all about to gather. She tried to make sure that the tears threatening to fall did not. She had had a horrible night thinking of Scott. Where could he have gone? What could she do? Questions had bombarded her all night and the worst part was… she never found the answers. Scott had even cut off their link! She missed the warm and secure feeling she had with him there.

Only those original few who had been there when Logan had his small fit went to the spot where Scott had been last found. The others waited at the mansion in case they needed back up. When they got there Scott was, of course, gone. The good news was that Logan caught a whiff of Scott's scent so they were back on the chase once more, this time being a lot more easier.

XXxXxXX

Scott found no reason to run anymore. He knew he could never get away on time, thanks to Logan, so he decided he would just wait for them to find him. Where should he wait though? He saw a place and a smirk crossed his features. He strode over to the bar and walked inside.

XXxXxXX

Logan was slightly confused as their search led them to the bar, but Jean confirmed that she could feel his presence more strongly now so they went inside. They looked around and saw Scott sitting at the counter sipping a drink. He turned around and motioned to them. Logan was the first to reach and he asked casually, "'ow did ya manage to order this? Yer under age."

"I've got connections, okay?" he replied, pulling out a fake ID.

Ororo was shocked and hissed at him, "When did you get that?"

"I've had it for a long time, I got this one a little after I came to the Institute," Scott told them, shuffling the tiny card in his hands a bit.

"This one?" Jean questions, her eyes narrowing.

"I've had others."

Hank had had enough of this mindless chitchat so he said firmly, "Scott, it's time you come back to the mansion with us now."

Scott shook his head. "I don't deserve to come back; I forgot my own father for eleven years."

"Kid, that was cause ya 'ad brain damage, remember?" Logan cut in.

"Major Christopher Summers wouldn't have let even that stop him," Scott stated sadly. "My father was a brave man, a war veteran. I'm nothing compared to him."

Jean was shocked and fed up. She turned Scott around to face her and slapped him. "Scott you are not your father and should never compare yourself to him. He _was_ a brave man, and so are you!"

"I forgot about him for eleven years and now that I do remember him all I can do is resent him now! I'm jealous of my dead father for being great! I'm a horrible son!" Scott was nearly shouting now and was starting to draw attention to himself.

Logan dragged Scott by the arm outside and the others followed. "Listen, boy, ya aren't a 'orrible son. Ya want to be like 'im and there's nothing wrong with that. Ya are becoming a lot like 'im from what I've 'eard of 'im. 'e'd be incredibly proud of ya if 'e was 'ere today."

Scott was shouting now. "Proud! No man or woman would ever be proud to have an ex – prostitute as their son!"

"Scott, you have to learn to put the past behind you. You are no longer the boy he came to the Institute some years before. You grew from your experiences into who you are now," Hank told him sternly.

"Our Fearless Leader," Logan added, slyly.

"I still forgot him," Scott whispered.

An idea struck Jean and she said, "Then tomorrow we'll all remember him." She grabbed him by the arm, kissed him, and led him and the rest back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is a little shorter. It's also the conclusion so I hope you enjoyed this story!_

_**Amazing redd phoenix: **Thanks for all your reviews and thanks especially for the compliments on the last chapter!_

_**Jacx:** Lol, yes, 'Jottiness'. I'm guessing that means you liked it!_

_**Diaz F:** Marvel wouldn't be able to write that he was raped, that's kind of crossing the line for something little children read. He was abused when he was younger and a lot of us take that to mean that he was raped as well, maybe even forced into hustling for money. _

Chapter 4

Today was the day. Jean had planned it all the night before using the little information Scott or Xavier had and gave her. Now it was time to go. Jean would accompany him down there, he hadn't wanted anyone else. Christopher Summers was his father and his alone. He would have told Jean that too if she had not looked at him with those eyes. He could never say no to those eyes.

They walked together hand in hand to the edge of Ororo's garden. People rarely visited this place but it was still rather pretty. There they saw a bench that had been there long before either of them had been born and something completely new.

It was a small plaque engraved on the bench. This plaque read:

**Major Christopher Summers**

**-Test Pilot in U. S. Air Force**

**-Loving and stern father to Alexander and Scott Summers**

**-Husband to Katherine Ann Summers**

**-Died in the plane crash that also killed his wife. **

**Their two sons would have died without their bravery.**

**Now his oldest son remembers after years of forgetting.**

"**Remember us always as who we were."**

"There Scott, you've searched through all your memories and here they are," Jean whispered seeing Scott's still slumped shoulders.

"Jean, it's a nice plaque, really. It's upsetting how little I know about either my parents though," Scott replied sadly, "I don't have one memory of my mother, I barely remember what she looks like!"

"You'll remember more some day. It isn't your fault you have brain damage, you know."

"I remember when he would take me and baby Alex to the legion to remember all the soldiers killed during the war on Remembrance Day. I miss that."

"Someday you'll be able to do that with your children, Scott," she said, smiling.

"Mine and yours, Jean. Mine and yours," he promised, kissing her on the forehead.

XXxXxXX

Scott took hold of 6-year-old Rachel's hand and shifted 2-year-old Nathan in his arms as they crossed the street. They went into the local legion and started to walk around pausing to look at some of the pictures they had there. "You know, guys, your grandpa was a test pilot for the U. S. army," he told them gently.

Rachel looked up at her father with keen eyes. "What were grandpa and gramma like, daddy?"

Her father smiled and started to tell her all the memories he had gathered through out the years. You know what, dear reader? He had so much to tell that both children fell asleep with smiles on their faces and he had to carry them home.


End file.
